


Inside the Jar

by Purplefern



Series: Saga of Side Mutants [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm only a little bitter about it, Introspection, Minor Canonical Character(s), Mutation, Never forgave TMNT for not helping Timothy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Season 1 Ep 22: Pulverizer Returns, Technically not inline with canon anymore, That episode made me cry, no joke, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: Hey, remember that one time that TMNT violently mutated a civilian teenager, Donnie promised that he'd stop at nothing to cure him, and then the show completely forgot about him? Here's an old story about the Pulverizer post-"Pulverizer Returns" in which Timothy has some thoughts about his recent life choices.





	Inside the Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Before this story officially starts, I'd like to clarify that I do know that technically canonically Timothy ("Mutagen Man", whatever) isn't the most articulate or altogether "with it" mutant, and thus the voice of this story is all wrong. But I still like the idea of this story, and I always love giving minor characters some more love, so I'm just going to keep it the way it is and post it anyway. Just letting you know that I know that this voice isn't technically in-character anymore.

_He was beating up baddies like no one’s business, taking down all of them with his amazing combat skills. When all of them were down, he turned around, and saw Donnie standing there. “Hey, Donnie!” he yelled, waving, but Donnie didn’t seem to hear him. “Timothy, don’t!” he yelled._

_“What are you talking about, Donnie? I’m fine.” Then Donnie was kneeling off to the side of him, and, was he crying? “Why didn’t you listen to me? Then this wouldn’t of happened..” Pulverizer tried to respond, but couldn’t say anything. He looked down, and saw his organs stretched out in front of him. He tried to scream, but he couldn’t make a sound._

Pulverizer woke with a start, expecting to wake in his room, and be comforted by the fact that this was just a dream, a nightmare. But as he looked around the room he was in, cold, hard reality slapped him across the face. Or least, where his face would be if he still had one. He wasn’t safe at home, and that dream wasn’t just a nightmare, not completely.  At a sound to his left, Pulverizer glanced over there to see Donnie sitting at his lab table, where he’d been for the past few days.

At first, Pulverizer was comforted by the presence of his friend, Donatello, but then guilt shot through him as he realized how horrible he looked. He looked exhausted and like he was about to either cry or punch something any second. Had he even left that desk? Though most of Pulverizer’s time had been spent sleeping, every time he woke up, Donnie was there at the lab table, working on a solution. A solution to a problem that Pulverizer had caused with his own stupidity. He wished that he could comfort Donnie; tell him that none of this was his fault. Wished that he could walk over to him and give him a comforting hug that wouldn’t start to burn his skin. Wishes hardly ever came true, and even when they did, they didn’t always come true the way you wanted them to.  Pulverizer knew this from personal experience. All his life he wanted to be something different, like a super-hero! He got his wish, but nothing like the way he wanted. Having nothing to do, he looked back over to Donnie, hoping that he would have something to say. It’d be a one sided conversation, but that would be better than all of these depressing thoughts. Unfortunately, exhaustion had finally caught up with Donatello, and he was sound asleep at his desk.

With no conversation to distract him, the thoughts came pouring in. Were his parents worried about him? Had they anxiously called the police when their son didn’t come home from his night with his “club”? He never told them about his joining the Foot clan. Did the people at school miss him? The teachers, maybe, but not his classmates. They only ever made fun of him anyway. Fatty, geek, nerd, loser, he’d heard it all. Now, being made fun of for having a fat body seemed great; at least then he had a body.  

 Gradually, his thoughts fell silent, and it was then that he could notice a disturbingly familiar sound.  _Lub-dub, lub-dub._ Startled, Pulverizer looked around the lab, trying to find what was making the noise, while combing his mind for where he had heard that sound before. Looking down in concentration, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was with a sickening sense of reality that he figured out that he was hearing the sound of a human heart beat. His heart beat. Not only that, he could see his heart as it was making the sound. If reality hadn’t sunk in before it certainly had now. He wanted to throw up, or crawl under his covers until this nightmare went away, but all he could do was float there; looking around and thinking, or sleep. Thinking caused too much pain, so he gave himself to restless oblivion and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, well that was another of my old stories posted. R&R, kudos, etc.


End file.
